The structure of proteodermatan sulfate from pig skin will be examined in more detail, especially the structure of the oligosaccharides that are attached to the protein core. A closer look will be taken at the possibility of polydispersity of the preparation with regard to molecular size and composition. The binding of the proteoglycan, or of the dermatan sulfate it contains, with skin collagen will be measured. Comparison of this proteoglycan with those of skin from other species will be made, and preliminary experiments will indicate the suitability of skin for metabolic studies in tissue culture.